Pretty Little Pineapples
by Wemmabby
Summary: Being a psychopath can be tough. Spencer Hastings' life has been turned upside down because of an evil vacuum cleaner and the multiple deaths of her friends. And the one person she has left may be deceiving her.
1. PLP: The Beginning

Pretty Little Pineapples

Chapter 1

"Hanna, are we going to Spencer's place yet?" Aria asked her best friend, who also happened to be her lesbian girlfriend and roommate. "It's getting dark, and- I'm afraid the coyotes will get me!"

"I don't think the coyotes are out at this hour," Hanna said happily. "Not in North Carolina anyway."

Aria and Hanna got into their SUV and drove three miles Spencer's house.

The girls trudged through the dirty snow until they reached Spencer's front door. Aria rung the doorbell eight times until Spencer finally opened the door with a chainsaw in her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer screamed, chasing the girls away from her house. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The couple ran in fear from the mentally challenged psychopath they had encountered. They had been trying to retrieve their vacuum cleaner from Spencer's house that she had been borrowing for weeks now! But every time they tried to retrieve it, it seemed like Spencer was getting more and more crazy! The lesbians did not have much faith that they would get their vacuum cleaner back now.

"Shit," Aria said, scrolling through messages on her phone.

"What is it?" asked Hanna.

"It's A again," she murmured, showing the text to her girlfriend. It read,

I SEE YOU OUTSIDE OF SPENCHA'S HOUSE, BITCHES. BETTER RUN BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS. -Love, A.

"They spelled Spencer's name wrong," Hanna pointed out. Aria rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," she said, making a face. "Now come on. We have to get out of here."

The girls started running across Spencer's driveway and back to their car. When they reached it, the doors were locked and Aria's keys had gone missing.

"What do we do?" Hanna whispered. Aria bit her lower lip, glancing around the neighborhood to see if anyone was coming towards them.

"Run," she whispered, grabbing Hanna's hand. The girls ran across the icy street, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, they came face-to-face with Aria's worst fear-

The coyotes.

The couple backed away slowly, and then, hand in hand, they made a run for it.

Only it was too late.

"HANNAA!" Aria screeched at the top of her lungs. Her girlfriend was being ripped apart by the wild animals, and blood was literally everywhere.

Suddenly, Aria heard a shot ring out, and one of the dogs dropped dead on the ground. She turned around to see Spencer standing there, holding a shotgun.

Aria was too shocked to do anything, other than let out a high pitched whimper.

Suddenly, Spencer shot the rest of the coyotes, and Aria dropped to the ground beside Hanna.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" she sobbed, staring into her partner's eyes.

"I don't have much time left," she whispered, gagging on her own blood. "But I want you to know something, Aria."

"WHAT?" Aria screeched, her teeth chattering.

"I'm not really gay," she whispered, right before her heart gave out.

"Hanna?" Aria said miserably. "HANNNNAAAA!" she screamed. "HANNA! NOO!" She pounded her fists on the ground and hung her head as she cried. Spencer stood there with the shotgun and noticed that she had a couple of bullets left over...

In seconds, Aria was dead.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. He Shoots, He Doesn't Score

**It's been a little while since my last update, so I do apologize. I'm going to try to have chapter 3 up later, SO YAY. **

Chapter 2

Spencer slowly backed away from the scene, and pulled the car keys she had stolen from Aria out of her pocket. She got into the SUV and sped away, not caring how fast she was going. She had to go pick up Emily and her boyfriend Gunter, so they could get on the next bus to Florida. The three of them had a plan, and this was just the beginning.

As she pulled into Emily's driveway, she could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. She honked her car horn and moments later, Emily and Gunter appeared, running out to her with their suitcases.

"Spencer!" Emily yelled, running to the car. "Are they dead?"

"Both of them are," the lesbian assured her. Emily and Gunter exchanged glances.

"Good. Let's get out of here," Emily said as her and Gunter slid into the back of the car.

After a couple minutes of driving, they could hear the sirens again.

"Emily," she said, flustered. "Get the shotgun out from under the seat." Emily's facial expression went from worried to just plain scared.

"Spence, I-I can't shoot the police!" she screeched.

"That's the only way the plan can work, stupid hoe!" Spencer yelled, clearly frustrated. "You agreed to this whole fricken plan, you and your bitch!"

"You never told me I'D have to kill someone! That was your job!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Gunter said, trying to remedy the whole situation. "I'll do it."

"What?! Gunter, you can't!" Emily cried.

"WELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE ELSE IS GOING TO?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The car fell silent, except for Emily's erratic sobs. They heard the sirens getting louder, and closer. Gunter reached under the seat, and felt for the shotgun that Aria kept under it. He pulled it out. It was a hot pink color, decorated with rhinestones and rainbow unicorn stickers. He shrugged, and rolled down the window, aiming the gun at the police cars that were riding swiftly behind them.

"Sp-spencer," Emily said through her sobs. "H-how are we going to get through this?" Emily pulled her knees up to her chest and began rocking back and fourth.

"I have my ways," Spencer responded, stopping the car, making sure to check her image in the mirror first and to reapply some pink lipstick.

Then they all heard a gunshot. Emily screamed.

"Shit!" Gunter muttered. "I missed 'em!"

"Keep shooting!" Spencer yelled angrily. She pushed down hard on the gas petal and quickly sped. up. Spencer thought about all of the times she'd been in high-speed police chases with her mom and Melissa. Man, she missed those days. For some reason, being in one with Emily Fields and her boyfriend simply wasn't the same. Especially since Emily wouldn't stop crying. What a pussy.

They heard three more shots ring out, and three more "Dammit"s from Gunter.

"We're never going to make it!" cried Emily. "Spencer!" She ignored Emily and just continued to drive. "SPENCER!" Emily unbuckled her seat belt and rolled onto the car floor weeping.

"Spencer," Gunter said, out of breath. "Emily's right. We won't make it. There's just no way."

Spencer said nothing. Instead, she continued driving through the empty street, with a blank expression on her face.

"Gunter," Emily whispered. He scooched over to her, and began to rub her back.

"Yeah, Em?" he asked.

"We need to make a sacrifice," whimpered Emily. She slowly stood up, a little wobbly yet, and gave Gunter a quick hug, and kissed his forehead.

With that, Emily jumped out the car window. Gunter broke out into tears, reaching out the window as if that would bring his girlfriend back somehow. He then noticed that Emily's phone had fallen out of her pocket, and onto the car seat. Unconsciously, he picked it up and began scrolling through her text messages. He found one, adressed from some unknown number. He read it.

EM IS DEAD. YOU'LL BE NEXT IF YA DONT RUN. -Love, A.

Gunter let out a very high-pitched scream, and tossed the phone at Spencer.

"SPENCER!" he gripped the back of her seat and began shaking her. "SPENCERRRRRR!" he cried. Why wasn't she answering him? He looked into the mirror, only to find that she was staring back at him.

"I like you, Gunter," she said in an Australian accent. "I really fucking do."

"I thought that you were...gay." Spencer's eyebrows rose.

"Fuck you, Gunter." Then she drove the SUV off a cliff.


End file.
